This disclosure relates to a geometry sensor which utilizes a polymer sensor element to detect a surface geometry of an external object, and relates to an information input device using the geometry sensor.
Various sensors have been proposed that utilize a polymer sensor element which generates a voltage or electromotive force corresponding to a deformation. For one example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-39995. Among such sensors, a geometry sensor which detects a surface geometry of an external object generally has a configuration in which: a detection surface thereof is structured by a single sheet configured of the polymer sensor element; and a plurality of detection electrodes are arranged on the sheet. The thus-configured geometry sensor detects the surface geometry of the external object based on a voltage obtained from each of the detection electrodes.